When imaging sports scenes, the movement effect of a moving subject needs to be shown out in a static image. The camera needs to keep a same line speed or a same angular velocity as the moving subject to be imaged to achieve a follow-up shooting of the moving subject in conventional solutions. In this manner, the moving subject with a clear image effect, and the background part (and other scenes) with blur image effect are able to be imaged. Thus, the fast movement effect of the moving subject with clear image effect is shown out by the other scenes with blur image effect.
The above solution where the camera needs to keep the same line speed or the same angular velocity as the moving subject to be imaged increases the complexities and difficulties for imaging the moving subject. Sometimes, the imaged scene may even have undesirable effect.
On the one hand, for the follow-up shooting where the camera keeps the same line speed as the moving subject, it is difficult for a general user to do so in many cases unless with the help of special photographic or imaging equipment. For example, a track is provided next to the runway and a camera that moves fast along the track is placed on the track to photograph or image an image of an athlete running. When the camera and the athlete move at nearly a same speed, an image having a desired effect may be captured.
On the other hand, for the follow-up shooting where the camera keeps the same angular velocity as the moving subject, the camera needs to be turned to keep the same angular velocity as the moving subject. In this case, the whole camera shakes, and the entire picture (including the moving subject) has a blur image effect.
The disclosed imaging method and electronic device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.